cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Pebble
Pebble is a British shorthair cat with yellow eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Mountain Domain. Personality Pebble enjoys collecting gems and rocks and is easily entertained. Their family arrived at the Mountain Domain after their home was destroyed by humans. Den Pebble’s den is by the west town entrance. It is dusty and filled with rocks. Daily Movement Pattern 9 AM - Exit den. 4 PM - Stand by town river. 8 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Who’s there? Oh, it’s just you./ I don’t believe I’ve bumped into you before. You new around here?/ I’m Pebble. What did you say your name was? (Name)?/ Well, (Name), I can already tell we’re going to get along. Don’t be a stranger!” *: ''- Pebble, Intro'' * “I really don't want to talk to you./ ... ...I'd rather not speak with you right now." *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Oh, hey.../ Um... I'm not sure what to talk to you about...” *: ''- One star'' * “Who’s there? Oh, it’s just you.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “What are you up to today?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “You look like you're staying busy today, (Name)!” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hey pal! What can I do for you on this fine day?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “TBA” *: ''- Pebble (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Pebble (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Pebble (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “Do you like playing games, (Name)? I've come up with a few myself./ I use little rocks as token to mark each player's character on the ground. There's all sorts of rules, like you can jump over other rocks to defeat them./ I'll have to teach it to you sometime!” *: ''- Pebble'' * “My fur isn't actually this dark gray. It's actually much lighter gray, but all the dust from my rock collection colors it like this./ Do you collect anything, (Name)? Maybe I'll have to come visit your den some day!” *: ''- Pebble'' * “When I was little, I didn't live at the Mountain Domain. Just like you!/ My family traveled here after their home was destroyed by humans. The Mountain Domain were the first cats that took us in and cared for us.” *: ''- Pebble'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“(Name)! I got you this extra-special, ultra-rare (Item). You have to take it!”'' *: ''- Pebble Gift'' *''"Did you like your gift? I sure hope so."'' *: ''- Pebble, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''"This has been so much fun! Remember to come back for the Summer Festival next season."'' *: ''- Pebble, Spring'' *''"Don't you love how they decorate the temple for the Summer Festival? I love the colors!"'' *: ''- Pebble, Summer'' *''"Make sure you don't leave without playing some of the games. They're the best part of the festival!"'' *: ''- Pebble, Autumn'' *''"Fair warning, if you join in on the festival games I won't go easy on you!"'' *: - Pebble, Winter *''"Oh, I didn't realize who we were going up against... Is it too late to back out now?"'' *: ''- Game Rival'' *''"Ummm... I think I remember how to do this..?"'' *: - Game Teammate |-|Hide= Trivia *Pebble came from a place north of the Mountain Domain. *Pebble is one of two cats who love Rock Debris, the other being Peanut. Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:NPCs